


King's Library

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Libraries, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: La King's Library avrebbe chiuso in meno di un quarto d'ora e quello, per Ignis, era l'orario perfetto. La libreria era infatti deserta se si escludeva il vecchio proprietario al bancone, e lui poteva godersi in totale pace quegli scaffali pieni di cultura e il profumo dei libri senza doversi scontrare con rumorosi ragazzini interessati al reparto della musica o con dei bambini che strillavano in quello dedicato ai libri per la prima infanzia.





	King's Library

**Author's Note:**

> \- La _King's Library_ è una mia invenzione.  
>  \- I nomi dei libri sono... delle mie follie XD Un peluches a chi li indovina tutti XD  
> \- Scritta per il COW-T8 con prompt "Rivelazione". Perché ho pensato che ciò che succede a Iggy sia una sorta di _rivelazione_.

La  _ King's Library _ avrebbe chiuso in meno di un quarto d'ora e quello, per Ignis, era l'orario perfetto. La libreria era infatti deserta se si escludeva il vecchio proprietario al bancone, e lui poteva godersi in totale pace quegli scaffali pieni di cultura e il profumo dei libri senza doversi scontrare con rumorosi ragazzini interessati al reparto della musica o con dei bambini che strillavano in quello dedicato ai libri per la prima infanzia.

Non che Ignis fosse asociale, ma al termine della sua piena giornata lavorativa - dopo aver aiutato Noctis con gli studi e cercato di preparargli una nuova versione dei dolci di Tenebrae - sentiva di avere bisogno di quel momento di relax, e quella libreria non lontana dai suoi appartamenti nella Cittadella era l'ideale. Soprattutto durante quelle sere di pioggia dove erano ben poche le anime che avevano il coraggio di avventurarsi nelle strade di Insomnia.

Salutò cordialmente Gnaeus, il proprietario, al suo ingresso e dopo aver riposto con attenzione l'ombrello bagnato nell'apposito contenitore vicino alla porta, si lasciò guidare dalla sua memoria fisica, attraversando con sicurezza i vari reparti per raggiungere la sua metà.

Una delle sue  _ debolezze _ , per così dire, erano i  _ fantasy  _ perché dopo aver passato ore ed ore su dossier di guerra, report da riassumere al Principe, riunioni del Consiglio e allenamenti con Cor Leonis per diventare membro della Guardia Reale, il più delle volte sentiva il bisogno di allontanarsi almeno con la mente da quel mondo così crudele per immergersi in un altro genere di vita. Uno più leggero e anche magico, dove le guerre si potevano risolvere al termine del libro e non costavano giornalmente la vita di tanti innocenti.

In fondo, aveva appena compiuto quindici anni e, sinceramente, non trovava niente di male nel suo interesse per quel particolare genere letterario. Malgrado ciò, quello era il suo piccolo segreto, un qualcosa che aveva tenuto nascosto anche a Noctis e che, tuttavia, venne rivelato proprio durante quella piovosa sera. Quando, nello stesso reparto che aveva intenzione di visitare, incrociò Gladiolus Amicitia, lo Scudo del Principe.

Lo guardò da capo a piedi, come per assicurarsi che fosse realmente lui, ma era impossibile non riconoscere il fisico allenato dell'altro. Indossava una felpa larga con cappuccio, umida sulle spalle vista la pioggia che stava coprendo tutta Insomnia, e gli stessi capelli corti erano bagnati: come se si fosse preso in pieno l'acquazzone. Era per davvero Gladiolus Amicitia, senza alcun ombra di dubbio, e Ignis non poté non rimanere spiazzato e sorpreso dalla presenza del giovane. Stupore che sembrò riflettersi anche negli occhi dell'altro.

Si fissarono per qualche secondo prima di cercare di salutarsi nel modo più educato e normale possibile, ma che suonò ugualmente teso e nervoso da parte di entrambi.

Per quanto Ignis e Gladiolus dovessero lavorare a stretto contatto con il Principe, non avevano mai avuto un rapporto di vera e propria amicizia. Si trattava più che altro di  _ sopportazione reciproca _ , perché oltre Noctis e i loro doveri non avevano niente in comune da spartire, e come se non bastasse i loro caratteri contrastanti entravano spesso e volentieri in collisione proprio quando si parlava del Principe.

Di conseguenza, per Ignis l'idea che fosse proprio il giovane Amicitia a scoprire quel piccolo segreto era imbarazzante e oltremodo sconveniente. Non che Gladiolus fosse maleducato o un chiacchierone - non sarebbe mai andato a spiattellare di averlo visto a quell'ora nel reparto  _ young adult  _ dedicato al  _ fantasy  _ -, ma non voleva essere visto in modo diverso.

Chiunque, nel guardare Ignis Scientia, il Consigliere del Principe Nocits, lo avrebbe sicuramente immaginato con il naso immerso in complicati tomi storici e non in libretti per adolescenti.

Lì per lì, infatti, pensò di fare finta di niente e superare quel reparto come se non fosse per davvero quella la sua meta, ma i libri nelle mani di Gladiolus lo costrinsero a rimanere fermo e lo spiazzarono ancor di più di quell’incontro. L'altro ragazzo teneva con cura i libri della quadrilogia di  _ Vesperum _ , la turbolenta e impossibile storia d'amore tra una giovane Cacciatrice e un Ronin, un Daemon dai sentimenti umani. Un  _ urban fantasy  _ molto famoso e di moda soprattutto tra le ragazze.

Ignis, con non poco imbarazzo, aveva letto il primo volume e lo aveva trovato  _ piacevole _ . Molte inesattezze ed errori, era ben lontano dall'essere un capolavoro, ma era una lettura veloce... come quelle che lui cercava quando entrava in quella libreria.

Era sorpreso ma, logicamente, si disse:  _ "Gladiolus ha una sorellina... ha nove anni, magari sono per lei..." _ , perché erano letture strane per il giovane Amicitia.

Ovviamente il suo sguardo non passò inosservato, infatti Gladiolus aprì subito la bocca come per rendere meno imbarazzante quel momento.

«... li hai... letti?», chiese senza nascondere un pizzico di incertezza, indicando i quattro libri che aveva in mano.

Ignis esitò prima di rispondere, gli sembrava una domanda a trabocchetto, eppure l'incertezza che lesse negli occhi dell'altro gli fece capire che non si trovava davanti a una qualche trappola.

«Ho letto... delle recensioni», rispose. Era una mezza verità, aveva letto solo il primo volume e degli altri, per il momento, aveva visionato solo i commenti trovati online.

«Spero siano positive», commentò Gladiolus abbassando lo sguardo su quelli che, forse, sarebbero diventati i suoi acquisti, «ero... curioso, ne hanno parlato parecchio».

«Curioso?», ripeté Ignis, sorpreso.

«Beh... non si giudica un libro dalla copertina», ribatté l'altro, alzando le spalle. Sembrava nervoso, come una bestia messa all'angolo.

«Sono per te?», indagò però Ignis in risposta, sperando di non suonare troppo sospettoso, invadente, o peggio: stupido.

«Per chi se no?», ritorse Gladiolus, mostrandosi stupito per la sua domanda e, a quel punto, Ignis si sentì per davvero un idiota, soprattutto quando dalle sue labbra sfuggì un'ultima triste affermazione.

«Non credevo ti piacesse...»

«Il genere? Leggo di tutto per tua informazione», dichiarò il giovane Amicitia, mettendosi ulteriormente sulla difensiva.

Ignis strinse le labbra, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. Nel giro di quei pochi minuti non era stata la sua  _ ‘debolezza’ _ ad essere stata messa a nudo, ma anche quella del giovane Amicitia… e quella rivelazione gli sembrava quasi più scomoda della sua... che, a suo dire, aveva appena fatto la figura dell’ignorante. Poco prima, infatti, Gladiolus aveva detto che  _ 'non si giudicava un libro dalla copertina' _ ed era quello che lui aveva fatto sin dall'inizio. Aveva sempre guardato l'altro ragazzo basandosi solo sulle apparenze. Lo vedeva solo attraverso il fisico possente e l'atteggiamento da duro, oppure nei comportamenti che lo vedeva assumere a scuola. Perché, d’altro canto Gladiolus attraeva le persone quasi come delle calamite, con sorrisi affascinanti e molto contatto fisico.

Erano su due poli totalmente diversi e per Ignis immaginarlo alle prese con dei libri per adolescenti come quelli gli sembrava quasi uno scherzo, un'assurdità, e a dirla tutta aveva anche avuto difficoltà nel visualizzarlo con un libro in generale.

Con imbarazzo si ritrovò però ad ammettere di averlo giudicato ingiustamente e si sentiva in colpa per averlo fatto.

«Chiedo scusa», rispose, «e... ti assicuro che il primo volume è... una lettura piacevole».

Gladiolus storse un po' il naso.

«Quindi l'hai letto?»

Ignis assentì, distogliendo lo sguardo per puntarlo sugli scaffali.

«Esattamente», dichiarò, cercando con gli occhi il secondo volume della serie che aveva iniziato quella stessa settimana, sperando in quel modo di mantenere il controllo sia del suo corpo che delle sue parole, «per il momento solo il primo volume. Nonostante alcune inesattezze, la scrittura è molto scorrevole».

L'altro ragazzo emise un mugugno in risposta.

«Non credevo ti piacesse questo genere di libri», ammise però dopo un po', con tono leggero e senza neanche un pizzico di presunzione.

Ignis non poté però non sospirare.

«Come te, leggo di tutto... ma diciamo che mi piace leggere di mondi diversi», commentò alzando lo sguardo verso Gladiolus, il quale gli regalò un sorriso strano, quasi felice, che strappò a Ignis un brivido.

«Non pensavo di poterlo dire ma... _ anche io _ », rispose il giovane Amicitia, affiancandolo quasi amichevole.

Era una situazione assurda, un incontro che Ignis non si sarebbe mai aspettato di fare nella sua libreria preferita. Gladilus era amichevole, era una cosa che emergeva nei suoi comportamenti, ma quella stessa gentilezza non era mai stata rivolta a lui.

«Cerchi qualcosa in particolare?», riprese l'altro e Ignis, benché si sentisse un po' nervoso, tentò di rispondere sinceramente.

«Il secondo volume di  _ Daemon Venatores _ », ammise, attendendo quasi al varco dei commenti spiacevoli che, tuttavia, non arrivarono.

«Ho tutta la raccolta, non vedo l'ora che esca il prequel ambientato nell'epoca del  _ Trattato di Accordo _ », disse infatti Gladiolus, attirando su di sé lo sguardo di Ignis, piacevolmente sorpreso.

«Sto acquistando la serie proprio perché sono incuriosito dal prequel», mormorò.

«Tendo ad apprezzare molto di più le ambientazioni storiche che quelle realmente  _ urban fantasy _ , oppure se proprio devo... preferisco dei veri e propri classici come  _ Dominus Anulorum _ »

«Quello è un capolavoro», commentò Ignis, quasi senza fiato. Perché era trovava sorprendente la facilità con la quale stava parlando proprio con Gladiolus Amicitia quando, generalmente, si limitavano a giudicarsi a vicenda per i loro atteggiamenti nei confronti del Principe. 

Era una rivelazione piacevole e Ignis, con quelle sole frasi, si sentiva quasi a suo agio. Era come se avesse trovato una sorta di  _ anima affine _ , un qualcuno con il quale condividere quel piccolo rifugio.

«Confermo», rispose Gladiolus, prendendo per lui il secondo volume della serie di  _ Daemon Venatores _ , porgendoglielo poi con gentilezza.

«Ti ringrazio», lo accettò piegando le labbra in un mezzo sorriso.

«Figurati», tagliò corto il giovane Amicitia, «piuttosto... perché così tardi?»

«Perché... finisco tardi alla Cittadella e a quest'ora non incontro mai nessuno qui», confessò Ignis, avviandosi lentamente con l'altro verso il bancone dove li attendeva l'anziano proprietario della  _ King's Library. _

«Potrei dire lo stesso», rivelò Gladiolus, «generalmente però vengo all'apertura, quando finisco la mia corsa mattutina».

«Gli opposti, come sempre», commentò Ignis, senza però alcun sarcasmo, mostrando solo un pizzico di divertimento e di sorpresa.

Se un'ora prima gli avessero detto che si sarebbe ritrovato con Gladiolus Amicitia in quella stessa situazione, avrebbe sicuramente storto il naso, reputando l'ipotesi come  _ assolutamente impraticabile _ . Ma Ignis sapeva anche di essere abbastanza maturo per accettare gli sbagli e aprire gli occhi verso una nuova realtà come quella che stava vivendo in quel momento.

«Ma almeno nei generi letterari andiamo d'accordo, no?», rise l'altro, posando i suoi acquisti sul bancone per permettere al vecchio Gnaeus di leggere il codice a barre e di metterli ordinatamente in una busta.

«Così pare», sorrise Ignis, imitando i suoi movimenti.

L'atmosfera era leggera e piacevole al punto tale che entrambi trovarono altrettanto naturale intrattenersi per qualche minuto a chiacchierare con il proprietario della libreria mentre questo, con calma, chiudeva i conti per poter far finire quella lunga giornata lavorativa - commentando la situazione con un: «È un piacere vedere dei ragazzi giovani come voi apprezzare ancora la carta stampata, non mi dispiace mai ritardare la chiusura per questo», che mise a tacere le classiche scuse che Ignis era solito rivolgergli per l'orario nel quale si presentava nel negozio.

Concluse quelle chiacchiere, e lasciato Gnaeus ai suoi ultimi compiti dietro il bancone, i due ragazzi si avviarono verso l'ingresso. Fuori stava ancora piovendo e Ignis non poté non notare l'assenza di un secondo ombrello nel portaombrelli dei clienti.

«Ci vediamo domani, allora. Fammi sapere che ne pensi del secondo volume del libro!», lo salutò però Gladio, indossando il cappuccio come per proteggersi dalla pioggia.

Ignis, rimase un momento spiazzato da quella situazione e dovette addirittura inseguirlo all'esterno della libreria per fermarlo.

«Gladiolus!», lo richiamò, «Sei senza ombrello!»

L'altro ragazzo, fermò sul marciapiede, annuì senza smettere di sorridere nonostante la pioggia battente, con la busta piena di libri stretta al petto.

«Sono uscito senza stamattina», rispose, e Ignis aprendo il suo ombrello, lo raggiunse con un'espressione seria e imbarazzata in volto. Non sapeva neanche il perché stesse facendo una cosa simile, ma gli sembrava la cosa giusta da fare.

«Rischi di prenderti un accidente», mugugnò.

«Non cercare di fare la  _ mammina _ anche con me», lo riprese Gladiolus, «non ti basta più Noctis?»

Era ironico e divertito, non lo stava cercando di giudicarlo come era solito fare quando entravano nell’argomento  _ ‘Principe’ _ … e Ignis non poté non apprezzare quel tono così amichevole che non gli era mai stato rivolto.

«Ti accompagno a casa, e non chiamarmi  _ mammima _ », ribatté tentando di dare alla sua voce un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

«D’accordo, ma… ad una condizione», dichiarò però in risposta il giovane Amicitia, facendo sollevare pericolosamente verso l’alto le sopracciglia di Ignis.

Nonostante ciò, entrambi iniziarono ugualmente a camminare sotto quello stesso ombrello, con le spalle che si sfioravano ad ogni passo. Era piacevole, un sentimento di calore e accettazione che Ignis provava solo quando si trovava con Noctis o in presenza del Re… e il fatto che fosse proprio Gladiolus a donargli quelle sensazioni era strano ma interessante. Una vera e propria rivelazione, una scoperta che aveva reso quella serata di pioggia quasi…  _ speciale _ .

Era una sorta di  _ nuovo inizio _ , come quello che cercava ogni volta che apriva un libro con la necessità di vivere delle avventure mai vissute prima.

«E quale sarebbe?», sospirò alla fine, trovando impossibile non piegare le labbra in un minuscolo sorriso.

«Inizia a chiamarmi solo  _ Gladio _ ».


End file.
